


"Do you know what I'm seeing?"

by 21habitS



Series: In this time are we loving [Slenderverse shots] [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderseries - Fandom, Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Coffee, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Jeff likes P!atD, M/M, Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21habitS/pseuds/21habitS
Summary: Jeff y Noah comparten más que un momento, un café y una canción.
Relationships: Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)/Noah Maxwell
Series: In this time are we loving [Slenderverse shots] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584316





	"Do you know what I'm seeing?"

Es madrugada, pero varias luces en la casa de Jeff están encendidas. Alex duerme. Mientras tanto, el hermano mayor acompaña a su invitado, Noah, que está esperando despierto para poder viajar a primera hora.

Escuchan música a un volumen ni muy alto ni muy bajo, algunas veces Jeff murmura las letras, mientras prepara café para los dos. La canción cambia, como si hubiera estado esperando el instante propicio, cuando ambos jóvenes se han acomodado y tienen su taza en la mano. Definitivamente " _Pretty Odd_ " causa una sensación amena en el ambiente.

De vez en cuando se miran, de vez en cuando beben su café; hablar no les hace falta, ya han hablado lo suficiente. En cierto momento parecen concentrarse en la canción. Noah deja la taza, Jeff se pone a cantar suavemente, mirándolo.

" _I know it's mad, but if the world were ending, would you kiss me or just leave me?_ "

Aquella es la frase que más queda en la mente de ambos. Y antes de que Jeff pueda terminar de pronunciar el segundo "just leave me", Noah se le acerca, tanto que la situación se hace extraña, pero pronto posa los labios sobre los del otro chico; besándolo con una calma poco común en él, respondiendo a la pregunta que Jeff había hecho a través de la canción que estaban disfrutando.

Jeff no se niega al beso, no se resiste a la caricia que Noah hace sobre su mejilla; corresponde con el mismo cariño y gentileza, tomándolo cuidadosamente de la mano.

La música pasa un poco a segundo plano; ahora la mejor melodía es la que hacen al besarse, la de su respiración peleando por aguantar un poco más sin alejar sus bocas, el roce que hacen sus prendas al acercar más sus cuerpos.

Una alarma comienza a molestar, y Jeff debe levantarse a apagarla. Luego de hacerlo mira el reloj, mordiéndose tímidamente el labio, temiendo lo que tiene que pasar.

"Ya deberías ir..."

Noah también mira la hora, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, si no sale pronto puede perder el viaje. Sin embargo su gesto no cambia, y su reacción es la de acomodarse tranquilamente en el sofá, lo que sorprende a Jeff.

"No tienes que preocuparte" Le dice "No tengo apuro"

Se sonríen; con diversión, con complicidad, con ternura.

"Vamos a descansar, entonces" Propone el dueño de casa, y el otro joven simplemente se levanta para seguirlo.

Tarde o temprano volverá a Florida, mientras tanto lo que desea es permanecer un poco más con Jeffrey. Porque la sensación de ser comprendido, la comodidad y el consuelo que se proporcionan, en sus complicadas vidas, es invaluable.

El acompañarse les da ánimo y fuerza, por eso estar juntos es sumamente reconfortante.


End file.
